I HATE U, BUT I LOVE U
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: "Kyuhyun ingin mengetes rasa cinta Sungmin padanya" KyuMin fanfiction! GS! RnR please.


_**I HATE U, BUT ILOVE U**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin Drabblefanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**GS**_

_**.**_

_**Romance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**enJOYer**_

_**~0o0~**_

.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN! " teriak Sungmin kencang, dan tepat dihadapan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin dengan ucapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ saat melihat Bunny Min-nya tengah menatapnya dengan marah dan kesal. Sungguh sangat imut-

"Ish~ KAU _NAMJA_ JELEK, TIDAK TAU DIRI" umpat Sungmin lebih keras lagi.

"Ish~ kau _yeoja_ manis, cantik, imut, mungil dan sangattttt menggemaskan" Kyuhyun benar-benar tengah menggoda Sungmin sekarang.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu hikss.." dan akhirnya pertahanan Sungmin runtuh juga, satu isakan lolos dari kedua mata indahnya. Mata indah nan cantik yang selalu dikagumi oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah tubuh Sungmin dan mencoba memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu, tapi dengan cepat Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang sedang bergetar hebat karena menangis.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi kyuh, kau jahat.. kau tau" tuduh Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kali ini "Hey.. " Kyuhyun menagkup pipi _chubby_ Sungmin, menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kesal Ming~ kau hanya salah paham saja, _arraseo?_" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Aku tidak perduli lagi.."

"Tapi aku perduli padamu. Baiklah, akan aku coba jelaskan padamu yah sayangku.."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping, seperti tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Kkk.. jangan seperti itu sayang, kau benar-benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, kau tau?"

"Aku tidak tau.. dan aku tidak perduli." ucap Sungmin cepat,pipinya memerah sekarang.

"lihatlah wajahmu itu ming, benar-benar membuatku _horny_… Haha" goda Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Sungmin melepas tangkupan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya "Pergi sana, tidak usah jelaskan apapun padaku!" Kesal Sungmin dan melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

**GREBB**

"Eitss! Mau kemana sayang? Kau tidak akan bisa pergidariku, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada possesive.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari perutku Kyuh… ishh!" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini melingkar indah diperutnya, tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun benar-benar memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Ani_… Aku akan terus memeluk tubuhmu ini, sampai kau mau mendengar penjelasanku, kenapa aku berkata seperti itu tadi, dan ternyata benar. Kau memang cemburuan orangnya. Aku suka."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Aku hanya mengetesmu saja sayang, apa kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan sih?! kau ini aneh sekali!"

"Aku ingin membuktikan ucapanmu waktu itu, jadi aku terpaksa membuatmu cemburu…"

.

.

_**I HATE U, BUT ILOVE U**_

.

.

.

**Flasback On**

"Sayang, kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam." Tegur Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar rumah dengan pakaian rapi yang masihberbalut jaket tebal.

"Aku mau keluar Kyu, aku ingin menemui sahabatku dulu, kautunggu dirumah saja _ne_?" Jawab Sungmin lembut dan bergegas keluar rumah.

**Srett**

"Aku akan mengantarmu _ne?_" Tawar Kyuhyun

Sungmin menggeleng lemah "Tidak perlu Kyu, aku bisa pergi sendiri" Sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun-meyakinkannya.

"Tidak, ini sudah malam dan akan sangat berbahaya kau tau"

"Hhh.. _arraseo, kajja_!" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dan KyuMin segera bergegas keluar rumah.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sekarang mereka berdua ada didalam mobil.

"Sshh… Kita akan pergi ke caffe kyu, kau jangan marah ya nanti." ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun menautkan sebelah alisnya "caffe? Temanmu itu yeojaatau namja?"

"_Namja_…"

"Mwo? Kau bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ Ming? Siapa? Katakan?" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ishh.. kau ini kenapa sih kyu, dia hanya sahabat karibkusaja, bukan selingkuhanku, arraseo" jelas Sungmin, tapi ada raut kekesalandisana, karena Kyuhyun tidak percaya padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, untuk apa menemui _namja_ itu,aku tidak mengizinkanmu"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau seperti ini sih kyu? Menyebalkan sekali kau, ish! Cepat putar balik Kyuh! Aku sudah lama membuat janji dengan Siwon. Cepat!" Bentak Sungmin keras

"Ouh, jadi namanya Siwon yah…, tidak. Kita pulang saja"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU.. ish,, aku hanya bertemu saja dengannya,dan kau melarangku eoh? Possesive sekali sih ! " Bentak Sungmin lagi.

"AKU SEPERTI INI JUGA KARENAMU.. sudah kita pulang saja"

"Kembali ke caffe atau kita putus…, dan aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi CHO KYUHYUN!"

**Ckitttt..**

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, pandangan matanya tajam "Kau ingin putus? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit geram.

"Cih, aku tidak akan menyesal…, kau sangat possesive, dan aku kesal Kyu!" Geram Sungmin, dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam juga.

"Hhh…, baik-baik! Temui saja sahabatmu itu Ming, aku tidak perduli! Jangan sampai kau menyesal, saat aku sudah mendapatkan penggantimu!" Ujar Kyuhyun singkat namun itu membuat Sungmin menyesal karena ucapannya tadi. Sungmin tau, Kyuhyun tidak akan suka kalau dirinya bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya dulu –Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melarangnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dan aku juga akan pulang kerumah orang tuaku" ujar Kyuhyun lemah, dan Sungmin.. dia meneteskan air matanya tanpa ada isakan.

.

.

.

_**I HATE U, BUT I LOVE U**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

2 hari kemudian ….

"Hhh…, hidup tanpa dia, kenapa semakin sulit saja yah.."Sungmin-_yeoja_ itu mengela nafas keras, dan frustasi, bagaimana tidak. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar sendiri tanpa sosok _namja_ yang dicintainya selama kurang lebih 7 tahunitu.

"Aku rindu sama kyuhyun…" gumamnya pelan.

"SUNGMINNNNNN !" Sungmin kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat melengking itu. Dengan cepat kedua bola matanya melihat kearah samping, dan benar saja, sahabatnya yang bernama Eunhyuk sedang berlarinkearahnya, wajanya tampak merah dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa sih hyuk, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu eoh?"

"gawat Min! Gawat! i..tuu..hhh!" Ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

"Stabilkan nafasmu itu dulu hyuki, kau bisa sesak nafas tau…" Sungmin mengelus punggung dan dada Eunhyuk dengan lembut, mencoba membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Kyuhyun! itu Kyuhyun!" Sungmin tercekat saat mendengar nama kekasihnya-atau mantan kekasihnya itu disebut.

Sungmin semakin khawatir saja "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya Hyuk? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Dia…, tadi…, dia berciuman dengan seorang wanita!"

Sungmin membelalakan kedua matanya "_MWO_?"

"_Kajja_ Min,,," dengan cepat Eunhyuk menyambar tangan Sungmin dan berlari menuju tempat dimana Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun berciuman.

.

.

Sungmin tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya, Kyuhyun memang membelakanginya saat ini, dan Sungmin melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun menangkup pipi _yeoja_ itu, seperti menciumnya.

"Hikss.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin, dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar,Sungmin akan menyesal sudah meminta putus dari Kyuhyun, lihatlah sekarang,Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan penggantinya hanya dalam 2 hari saja.

"Min…, tenanglah… " Eunhyuk sebagai sahabat mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hikss…, dia jahat Hyuki, hikss.. dia sudah menyakitiku dengan kepossesivannya… dan sekarang hikss.. dia menyakitiku seperti ini."

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Sungmin berlari kencang keluar dari caffe itu.

.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Kyuhyun- aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

"Dia masih mencintaiku _Noona_.. haha, Sungmin tidak akan bisa melupakanku."

"Kau terlalu possesive padanya, mangkannya dia sampai berkata keras padamu."

"Dia ingin bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu- dan aku tidak suka _noona_, kau tidak tau saja kalau si kuda itu masih mencintai Sungmin-ku.. ish~ menyebalkan."

"_Aigoo_.. adikku benar-benar gila, sudah sana cepat kejar Sungmin, dan jelaskan semua padanya. Ckckck!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah, dan dengan cepat menyusul _yeoja_ yang masih dicintainya itu.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku Cho Kyuhyun! aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membuat sahabatku menangis." ujar Eunhyuk saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di depan caffe.

"_Arraseo_ Hyuk, aku akan mentraktirmu nanti, bye…"

Flasback ON

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. I HATE U, BUTI LOVE U**_

_**.**_

.

"Hhh.. jadi karena itu, aku benar-benar bisa gila!" Ujar Sungmin sembari memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya _chagi_…, dan kita masih sepasang kekasih bukan?" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun "kau tau.. saat itu aku benar-benar menyesal Kyuh, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, aku masih mencintaimu." Ucap Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengecup lembut dahi Sungmin "_Saranghae_..dan jangan temui _namja_ itu lagi, _arraseo?_"

Sungmin mengangguk "Baiklah.. aku tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengannya." Ujar Sungmin pasrah.

"Pintar… _Saranghae_."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu karena sikap possesivemu itu Kyuh,tapi…."

"Tapi..-

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, _saranghae_…"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tersenyum "_Nado_… " jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat "hahh.. hangat sekali saat memeluk bunnyMin.." Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar hangat.." lanjutnya.

_**~FIN~**_

**Epilog**

**.**

"**Noona aku mohon sekali saja kau membantu dongsaengmu yang tampan ini"**

"**apa kau sudah gila hah?! Kau ingin aku memanas-manasi calon adik iparku sendiri."**

"**aku hanya ingin tau noona, apakah dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak."**

"**kau ini, dia sangat mencintaimu Kyu, jangan meragukan Sungmin."**

" **sekali saja noona, pleaseeee"**

"**Hhh..baiklah..baiklah, demi adik iparku"**

"**itu baru noona-ku"**

**.**

**.**

**Bawa FF gajelagi.. kkk~**

**RCL ne ^^**

**Ah iya, FEELnya memang kurang dapet banget yah?**

**Sorry.. gk bakat soal itu.**


End file.
